Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Christmas Event 2017/Guide
Overview This subject is a verbatim event guide for >Christmas Event 2017. Event Instructions Decorate a tree center ::Unfortunately, you cannot decorate trees on touch screens. Sorry :( ::It will also not work on Forums Lite. If you have that enabled, please disable it in the Gaia Labs to participate. * Post in this forum to get a random ornament or tree grow potion. You know the newest one you got by the white dot next to it. * Find a tree to decorate! Pick a thread without a lock icon, though --you cannot add any ornaments to a tree if it is locked! * Drag ornaments onto the tree and put them where you want them to go. Ornaments will layer in the order that you drag them onto the tree. ::Reloading the page or clicking "Grow" will remove any unsaved ornaments. ::If another Gaian is decorating at the same time as you, you will not see their changes, ::even if they save, until after you save or reload the page! * Drag ornaments back into your inventory to remove it from the tree. Ornaments will layer in the order that you drag them onto the tree. * There are four tabs, with different themes/colors of items. These are only a sorting mechanism. Feel free to mix and match! The last ornament on each tab is larger than the others -- these make great tree toppers! * Click save to add your ornaments to the tree. ::Once you save, you can no longer move around or remove the ornaments you have placed! ::Your ornaments can be deleted by the thread owner. ::You do not get your ornament back, but any progress toward items and achievements remains. * Collect your rewards! Each decoration you place counts toward items and achievements! Be sure to go to the event landing page to collect them. Grow a tree * If you have any tree grow potion (find it next to the "Grow" button) you can help make any unlocked tree bigger! Contributing to a tree's growth also counts towards items and achievements. *'The meter states how many tree grow potions it takes until the next growth level.' The meter is global, so it counts any growth potions contributed by anyone * Work together to fill the meter and make the tree grow! ::All ornaments stay on the tree when it grows. Trees grow from the top down, ::so you will get more decorating space added below what is currently visible. ::All trees have a three total levels: Small (default,) Medium, and Large. Plant a tree * Choose "Create a Topic" on the forum main page * At the bottom (underneath disable topic voting,) you can choose "Select Tree." A pop-up will appear giving you several tree options. * Pick from the free option, gold/platinum options, or cash options. ::If you do not select one, you will get the default free tree. ::Cash tree threads also get a special promoted post style title background automatically! * Submit your post. You will get a confirmation pop up if you chose a cash tree. ::You cannot change the chosen tree once the thread is created! Please choose carefully! * You can delete any ornaments placed on your tree by clicking on them. A red box appears around it and a confirmation window will appear. ::Collaboration is what makes this whole thing fun, so please don't do this frivolously! ::The Gaian who placed the ornament will not get the ornament back -- this includes any you placed and delete yourself! * You can lock a tree to either set it as done or just keep anyone from adding anything for a bit. Locking a tree will add it to the landing page's tree gallery rotation, and lock out any new edits to it by other Gaians. * You can unlock it again if you want to continue allowing it to be decorated. ::You can still delete ornaments or grow your own tree when it is locked. Admire trees * All threads in this forum should have a tree * You can mouse over any ornament to see what Gaian placed it! * View a random selection of locked trees in the landing page tree gallery. Clicking on a tree takes you to the thread. You cannot add anything to locked trees, but you can join in discussion with the owner! Legend * file:Most recent ornament.png - the most recent ornament you received. * file:Tree grow potion.png - a tree grow potion! If you have any, use it to grow a tree. * file:Tree thread.png - the tree in this thread is open to decorating! You have already seen this thread. * file:Locked tree thread.png - the tree in this thread is locked. No ornaments can be added to the tree. * file:Tree thread unviewed.png - the tree in this thread is open to decorating! This thread has been updated since you last saw it! * file:Locked tree thread unviewed.png - the tree in this thread is locked. No ornaments can be added to the tree. This thread has been updated since you last saw it! * 300px - the tree in this thread is the special bare tree! * 300px - the tree in this thread is the special cake tree! * 300px - the tree in this thread is the special cookie tree! * 300px - the tree in this thread is the special prism tree! * 300px - the tree in this thread is the special icy tree! ::Happy Holidays! Gallery Contribute to the gallery. Add a caption.PNG Flavor text Work in Progress External links * * >Category:Event Guide